$\dfrac{6}{5} - \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 8}{5 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 5}{8 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{48}{40}} - {\dfrac{10}{40}} $ $ = \dfrac{{48} - {10}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{38}{40}$